


Not an easy Life

by Kashy



Series: It isn't as easy as it seems [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji hadn't had an easy life. But he was happy now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an easy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> So... This is my first fanfiction ! Wuhuu ^^ I'm from Germany and therefore not so good in English, so it would be nice if you could point out any grammatical mistakes. Thanks :)

Benji never had an easy life. Sure, he lived in a house and not in the streets, and sure, his family never really was poor. And, in the first 5 years in his life, his Live had been great, really fantastic ! But then his Dad lost his Job, and started drinking. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was, that his Mum got ill. Very ill. When he was five, he didn't really understand it, but now he did. It didn't last long and his Mum passed away. The drinking of his father worsened, and soon he started to call Benji names and beat him. And not just a tip to the shoulder or something, no. Often Benji lay there, bleeding and broken and crying because it hurt and he Couldn't understand why his Daddy was so angry, and GOD it hurt. When he was 7, or maybe 8, he couldn't really remember, he saw for the first time Star Wars. It was one of the rare days where his Dad hadn't had the crap beaten out of him, hadn't called him names. He even had Benji allowed to watch TV ! And while his Dad lay passed out on the couch, he watched Star Wars. And from the very first moment, he loved it ! It was a Wonderful world for him, a World without his Father without the abuse. And yes, so started his liking of Star Wars. Of course would he never tell Jesse that. Or Becca. Or anyone, for the account, because it didn't really mattered anymore. Because he was happy. He had Friends, he had Star Wars and he could sing. He didn't want the pity from his friends, and he didn't deserve it. So why should he tell them and ruin it all ? The abuse of his Father had an end and he was happy. And every night when he would wake up, haunted from Nightmares, he kept telling himself that. Because, really, he was happy.


End file.
